


“It’s Me.”

by Fligleflorence



Series: single dad au (su) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Light Series (Video Games), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Missing Persons, OC Characer - Freeform, Sad, Short One Shot, Single Dad AU, Single Father, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, no beta we die like men, single dad steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fligleflorence/pseuds/Fligleflorence
Summary: During the events of Connie's disappearance.Two year old Zoey expects to see her father come home, instead there’s a tall pink man in her house.
Relationships: Amethyst & Original Character, Amethyst & Pearl & Steven Universe, Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Steven Universe, Pearl & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Original Character(s)
Series: single dad au (su) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	“It’s Me.”

Zoey sat on the living room floor, enjoying her playtime with mc bear bear jr. Pearl and Amethyst were in the kitchen, speaking of something in hushed tones. Pearl paced back and forth while muttering something into her hand and Amethyst sat on the counter top, watching Pearl make a rut into the floor. 

The two year old paid little attention to them, occupying herself with her toys while they waited for her mommy and daddy to get home. She loved playing with mommy and cuddling with daddy, but lately mommy wasn’t around and daddy went away a lot more. It upset her some, so she occupied herself in the meantime with fantasies of amazing adventures. Like calling someone on the phone or going groceries shopping. 

The creaking of the front door brought her out of her own thoughts, amethyst and pearl had stopped whatever conversation they were having to look in the direction of the sound. There was a soft gasp from pearl as amethyst jumped off the counter. 

“Oh, Steven…”  
“Hey man, I’m sure everything’s ok.”  
“I know...I just. She won’t answer any calls I…it’s been two days I’m...”

She recognized that final voice. Daddy was home! Zoey abandoned her stuffed bear and turned around to greet her father, only to freeze in place at the sight before her. In the doorway stood a large man, glowing pink skin and wild hair with scary white pupils that looked like tilted squares. His height alone was enough to intimidate her. She could only stare wide eyed, feet rooted in place and frozen in fear. He didn’t notice her at first, attention focused on pearl until he turned his head. 

“Zoey, hey sweetie. C’mere.” The scary man bent down, settling himself on his knees with arms outstretched. His movements were slow and cautious, it was even more terrifying seeing him at eye level. Zoey shrieked, backing away as tears rolled down her face. She was scared and confused. Who was this scary man? Why was he in her house and why did he sound like her daddy?! 

The man recoiled, his brows furrowed in confusion before realization set in, followed by a pained expression. 

“Zoey, It’s me. It’s daddy.” His tone was soft and gentle, yet hurt. It did nothing to convince her. Why was he saying he was her daddy? He looked nothing like him!  
He moved forward slightly, inching towards her with one hand outstretched and palm up. His large and intimidating frame getting closer was even worse. She didn't want him to come any closer, She didn't want him to get her!

“No!” she cried as she retreated to a safe hiding spot behind the couch, desperately trying to wedge herself in as deep as possible to escape the stranger. “Daddy!!!” She wanted her daddy, she wanted him to save her from this scary stranger, she wanted the scary stranger to go away! The man looked on as if he were a kicked puppy, making no move to get closer to the cowering, sobbing child. He looked down at his hands and considered them a good while before dropping them down by his sides, eyes wide and conflicted

“It’s me...I would never...” his eyes had begun to well up with tears when Pearl and Amethyst intervened. Zoey wasted no time rushing to the safety of pearl, using her legs as a barrier for protection and personal handkerchief. Amethyst led the stranger out of the room, whispering something to him. He didn't resist her and soon they had both disappeared into another room. 

Pearl had since picked Zoey up, allowing her to hug her neck and sniffle into her shoulder. The scary man was no longer in the room but she could still feel his intimidating presence. She was scared, she just wanted her daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet I wrote for the tumblr I run https://singledadsu.tumblr.com/ there you'll find the whole story in a nutshell.
> 
> single dad is an au based off the idea that Connie dies and Steven can't reviver her in time. this fic takes place in the 'base story' around the time she goes missing.


End file.
